


This is it

by greenavondale



Category: Outer Banks (TV), obx - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenavondale/pseuds/greenavondale
Summary: JJ loves the Pogues with his entire heart. They're his real family. But he loves Kiara in a different way, will she feel the same or will she commit his biggest fear and leave him yet again?*mentions of abuse*
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), jiara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	This is it

JJ was strolling along the street to John B’s house he’d only left to swing by his house and pick up some clothes but unluckily his Dad was home. His father wasn’t the nicest man. A drug and alcohol addict added to a very angry man didn’t end too well for JJ and when his friends asked about the cuts and bruises on his face he answered the usual, a bust up with some Kook or he just fell over. By now the excuses were more lame and he could tell his friends didn’t believe him and had worried looks on their faces anytime is brought up. He reckoned they had slotted the pieces to together, JJ hardly went home, the only person to actually meet is Dad was John B and that was a couple of years ago. But now most things was good he was doing okay, had a place to sleep (especially now Big John had gone missing so there was a spare room at John B’s place), had a couple of jobs that paid well and he wasn’t going home as much as he used too. 

He swung the door open, causing it to rattle softly- the chateau. The place he had called home for a while now, it was basically home to all the Pogues now. They’d always either end up hammered and staying over or just couldn’t be bothered to go home. In both scenarios JJ was happy his friends were always around he needed a family, some sort of support system but he was never a dependent guy and never let his three friends realise how much they each individually meant to him.

The first Pogue he met was John B. They were in the same class in Elementary school and when news spread around the school the JJ’s Mother had left and was never coming back the two young boys bonded over the loss of their mothers. From then on they were inseparable, they were brothers. And when Big John was still around Jj was like a second son, he would take them fishing and drive them around in the camper van, telling stories and cheering them up. He barely asked JJ about his father and why he was hesitant to return home but Big John always let him stay the night whenever he wanted. When Big John disappeared it broke JJ more than he could imagine, but he had to be strong for his best friend and was around a lot more keeping his friend company. John B had guessed the relationship between JJ and his father, he could tell. His best friend may not be the smartest person but he wants stupid and he was extremely compassionate. However, he knew what JJ would do if he ever brought it up so he just constantly helped him whenever he needed it. No. Questions asked.

Next up was Pope, John B and JJ were just walking by the docks when they noticed some scrawny boy around their age was getting beaten up by a group of Kooks. Obviously the boys got involved and ended up taking the boy under their wings and introducing him to the true pogue life. Pope was incredibly smart, he had guessed that was what had surprised him about Pope the most, how he was so smart but ended up in the dumbest situations. But Pope was always there, always ready to give advice and steer JJ on the path that wasn’t the dumbest. JJ had always respected him and would honestly do anything for him. Pope had never seen Luke Maybank but asked JJ about him once and all he could answer is, “he’s very busy.” To Pope that seemed like a plausible answer but now he could tell that Pope didn’t believe it anymore.

Finally was Kie. Passionate, fiery, beautiful Kie. Even though technically she is a Kook she was a Pogue at heart, perhaps more a true Pogue than any of the boys. They met when they were all fourteen. The boys had been hanging at her family restaurant ‘The Wreck’ where she worked on the weekends and through summer. After they had walked down to the beach young Kiara had followed them down there, determination in her strides. She had marched right up and tapped John B on the shoulder which caused all three boys to turn around. Immediately she requested to join the crew since she had seen them around. The boys were not reluctant a girl wanted to hang out with them, a hot girl, what were three horny teenagers meant to do decline the offer? All of their hopes were shredded when she proposed the ‘no pogue on pogue macking’. They all become extremely close in the summer hanging out and making memories but the following year she abandoned them, instead to the Kook academy where she befriended the Kook princess on her first day. John B and Pope didn’t seem to mind, just disappointed but JJ was livid. He was sick of people walking into his life and then walking out of it, especially when it hurt his two best friends. It hit harder when she didn’t turn up when Big John had gone missing and since Pope had to get do a lot of work for his scholarship JJ was left to pick up the pieces of a broken hearted John B. The following year when Kie had turned up, hat in hand and his two friends excepted her with open arms he couldn’t watch. He made it clear that she wasn’t forgiven by ignoring her and blowing off any plans she tried to make. After three weeks Kiara confronted him and they ended up arguing on the beach late at night. JJ broke down in her arms saying he was so sick of people leaving. She hugged him gently and promised to never leave him. That was the moment Jj fell in love with her or when he realised he was in love with her. But with the rules he knew it could never be and instead he pushed it to the back of his mind and carried on like normal. Kiara never really asked about JJ’s Dad considering the amount of Daddy issues in the group but she would also look at him with concerned eyes when she would bandage him up late at night.

Walking into the house he called out to see if anyone was about, “I’m backkkkk..”  
For a couple of seconds no one answered before he heard Kie yell back, “I’m here hold a sec…”  
Jj smiled and slipped off his shoes before making himself comfortable on the couch. Kie walked in a couple of minutes later beaming at him.  
“You good? Get what you need?”  
“Yep.” His eyes drifted to the gym bag that was stood next to the door.  
“You know you wouldn’t have to go back as much if you learnt to do the washing.”  
“I hope you realise you’d have to teach us and trust me that would not be fun or easy..”  
She chuckled softly before sitting down beside him, throwing her legs casually over his.  
“Where is everyone else?” Jj questioned smiling at her.  
“Sick of me already?”  
“I could never be sick of you Kie, you know that..”  
She chuckled again before answering, “Pope had to go home and do some stuff for him Scholarship and John B had to go work..”  
“Sounds like lots of fun for them. What you doing here then?”  
“Thought I’d hang out with you ya know. Plus my parents aren’t being the nicest since I refused to hang out at the country club with the Kooks.”  
He hummed intensely studying her face, “you know you’re welcome here anytime Kie.”  
“Oh I know. That is why I’m bunking here for the weekend.”  
“Early birthday present?” He smirked before she pulled a face at him. “What we gonna do then? To pass all this time.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her which caused her to yell “ewww” at him before swatting his arm.  
“I was thinking we should tidy up the chateau. It looks like a dump..”  
Jj groaned, “Kieeeeee, why on earth would you do this to me.” She rolled her eyes at him before hopping off the sofa,  
“Let’s get to work..”  
Reluctantly JJ stood up next to Kiara, and looked into eyes for a second before sighing deeply, “Let’s do this..”

The pair began tidying up the house and then cleaning it thoroughly. JJ was surprised how much they managed to get done and how he didn’t totally fail in cleaning the house. He was cleaning Big Johns room that was technically his room now as everyone referred to it as his. Trying to put new sheets on his bed was more challenging than he thought it would be. He cursed when he got wrapped up in the duvet and groaned loudy before moaning, “Kieeee..”  
A few seconds later Kie poked her head around the door, her hair was tied up unlike before.  
“JJ what’s up?”  
He sighed before tilting his head to look at her, “I can’t do ittt..”  
She rolled her eyes jokingly, “I’ll help you..come on..”  
Kiara made her way towards him and pulled the sheets from around him before flattening them out and instructing JJ to help her. Soon they had finished and JJ smiled at her accomplished before jumping onto the bed.  
She rolled her eyes whilst he tapped the space next to him. Then she curled up besides him, breathing deeply.  
“We probably need to finish, John B will be back soon.” She sighed.  
“We’re practically done Kie, and it’s late. Trust me John B will be more than surprised about how much we’ve tidied the place.”  
“I guess you’re right, and I am very tired..”  
He smiled and lifted the duvet over them both.  
“I should go lay on the catch before I fall asleep.”  
“No Kie that couch is uncomfortable. I’ll go..” He sat up and swung his legs over about to get out of his bed before Kiara reached out and grabbed his arm.  
“Stay JJ. It’s cold out there.”  
He smiled softly before laying back down beside her. Kiara nestled into his side before breathing deeply. The pair then drifted into sleep, holding each other tightly.

JJ woke up first and smiled and is breathed in the scent of her hair. He laid there for a while before gently sliding out from underneath her. Soon he made his way to the kitchen and decided to cook some bacons and eggs. A few minutes later John B strolled in rubbing his eyes.  
“Well I don’t believe my eyes. You cleaned the house and cooking me food. What have you done with JJ?”  
The blonde chuckled, “Kie did most of the cleaning and she taught me how to do the laundry.”  
“Wow, you’re a new man..”  
He nodded running his fingers through his hair. A yawn came from the doorway and Kie stretched her arms out, “Mmm I smell bacon..”  
“You are correct Kie, bacon and eggs for us all.”  
He smiled as she sat down at the table.  
“Where did you come from?” John B chuckled.  
“Who do you think worked the magic on this place?” She teased.  
“I know it was obviously you, but I assumed you went home since you weren’t on the couch..”  
She blushed and locked eyes with JJ, “I-uh did sleep on the couch, I just was probably in the bathroom when you came home..”  
John B nodded but JJ could tell he was skeptical as he raised his eyebrow slightly suggesting he was attempting to think deeply. JJ handed everyone their food and whilst they ate he wondered about everything that happened this morning and last night. 

Why did she not admit to staying in his room last night? They all end up sleeping in random places together John B probably wouldn’t even by fazed and Kie would know that. Right? Unless it meant something, and not just in a friendship way. JJ shook the thoughts out of his mind and continued talking to his two friends.

The day went by normally they all went surfing and hung out like usual. Around 5ish they headed down to the bone yard for a kegger. JJ enjoyed going down there, parting, drinking, getting high and chatting to hot chicks but something felt different today, he didn’t feel like doing the normal. When they arrived he sat by himself for most of the evening. He watched Pope attempt to talk to a blonde across from him, failing miserably. JJ thought Pope was a catch but he needed to find the right girl that was into all the weird smart stuff he was. He had too much respect for his friend to think that anyone was good enough for Pope. John B was chatting to a girl further along the beach, she was a redhead that JJ recognised. Perhaps a Kook? He continued to sit still and take a swig of his beer. Then he noticed Kiara dancing with a group of people in the centre of the group. She looked so beautiful swinging her hips around and smiling at the boy beside her. JJ looked away hurt and looked up at the stars, taking the night in. 

It was much later and the party had started to die down. Pope and John B were sat nearby him downing some beers. He hadn’t seen much of Kie all night so decided to get up and make his way down the beach. His eyes drifted across the sand we he noticed a brunette sat within the sand dunes staring up at the sky. Worried, he sauntered towards the figure with haste. Trying not to sneak up on her he gently called out, “Kie?”  
She turned her head towards him, a twinkle in her eyes, “JJ…”  
“Hey.” He smiled, sitting down next to her, “you good?”  
Kiara giggled drunkly, “Im fineeeee JJ. It’s all goooood in the hooodddd…”  
JJ sighed deeply,”How much have you drunk?”  
“Ummm, one or maybe two or five or eight. I can’t really remember.” She hiccuped smiling at him brightly.  
Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair, “Kie you need to go home..”  
“I can’t go home Jayyyy, my parents will kill men..”  
“Fine then, back to the chateau we go..”  
Kiara spilled at him before resting her head on his lap. JJ pulled out his phone and texted both Pope and John B that Kiara was okay and that he was going to take her back to the chateau as she was in a state. Pope replied that he was heading home and John B was going to some girls house. JJ stroked her hair before gently picking her up. He grunted as he carried her across the sand and to the other end of the island. She murmured against his chest as they walked. JJ smiled softly at her, moving the strands of hair that spread over her face. 

When he reached the chateau he kicked open the doors and carried her to his room, laying her down softly. JJ then went back and locked the door of the Chateau before kicking off his shoes at the door. He then returned the his room and slipped off Kie’s shoes then placing them by the door. Then he continued to lay the duvet over her and made his way to the door. He paused for a second, reaching for the handle. JJ thought about the night before and them holding each other tight and how she refused to let him go. Standing there, he sighed and climbed into bed beside her.

At some point through the night JJ heard Kie stir beside him. He turned to face her and smiled softly at her. Kiara’s eyes were bright and wide which almost made him chuckle. Noticing that he was awake she smiled and whispered sweetly, “Thanks JJ.”  
“You know it’s no problem Kie. You do so much for me.”  
She inched closer to him, causing his breath to hitch.  
“You know you’re my favourite JJ. Right?” Kiara blushed, still moving closer.  
He chuckled lowly, “I always knew it.”  
She smiled gingerly until their faces were inches away from one another.  
JJ gulped nervously, “Kie, you’re drunk.”  
She shook her head, “I’m not, silly.”  
“I-“ he began to whisper. He was cut off by Kiara kissing him tenderly. JJ couldn’t help but kiss back but this made the situation so much more complicated. But he couldn’t stop, not now he’d had a taste and he was addicted.

The next morning JJ woke up, feeling the weight of another person over his chest. He looked to the left where he noticed Kie, making all the encounters from last night flood into his head. Groaning quietly he crept out of bed trying not to wake her and made his way into the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast and rounded up ingredients for pancakes the placed syrup on the table. Then he cleaned up the odd thing in the chateau that was out of place and put some dirty clothing in the washing machine. 

Kie woke up abruptly, her head pounding but the smell of pancakes drifted throughout the room. She hummed contently before groaning whilst trying to stand on her feet. Her brown curls were all over the place so she decided to throw it up in a bun for now. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror, she looked rough. Wearing the same clothes from last night that stenches of beer and sea breeze wasn’t ideal and they were covered in sand which made her skin itch. She had just noticed that she had slept in JJ’s bed and made it quickly before trying to recollect the memories from the night before. She remembered getting drunk. Really drunk. She remembered dancing and laughing, then walking between the waves and staring at the stars. Kie also remembered JJ staring with her before carrying her across the beach and into the chateau. And at some point she remembered a kiss but she wasn’t sure who with. She shook it off and followed the stench of pancakes into the kitchen.

When entering Kie locked eyes with JJ immediately she noticed no one else was here so assumed John B had hooked up with some girl at the kegger last night. HIs blonde hair was disheveled and hung in front of his bright but dreary eyes. He worse a tank top with cargo shorts whilst cooking and she noticed the washing machine was on and the chateau felt clean again. She walked towards the table, plopping down on the chair beside it.  
JJ cleared his throat before looking at her again and began to speak, “sleep well?”  
“I think so but now I just feel like shit..” She groaned, laying her head on the table infront of her.  
“You were pretty drunk.” He smiled.  
“Yep, my head hurts and everything that happened last night is just a blur.”  
JJ’s face almost seemed to drop somewhere between hurt and relief as he answered, “At least it saves some of your dignity if you can’t remember..”  
“I guess.” She smirked whilst digging into the pancakes, “these are so good..”  
He smiled softly, “you’re only saying that cause you’re hungover.”  
Sitting across from her he also began to eat, watching her every now and then thinking about the night before.

After breakfast Kie headed home. She knew she couldn’t spend a third night at the chateau because her parents would probably send out a search party. Opening the door to her house she sighed realising her parents weren’t home. She checked the clock 11:08, they’d probably be at the wreck until 2ish then come home and leave at 4:30ish. Due to all the thinking Kiara’s head pounded louder and she entered the kitchen searching for pain killers. She quickly took them before walking upstairs slowly and into bed. For some reason she couldn’t sleep but she couldn’t move so just decided to lie in bed and ponder about last nights adventures. She remembered going down there with the boys, them drinking, her dancing with lots of kooks, JJ sat by the fire drinking and surrounded by girls. She laughed at the thought as it was typical JJ behaviour at a kegger but then she remembered something. She stopped dancing and drank. A LOT. She then sat within the waves humming and climbed into the sand banks to stare at the stars. The next event was that soon enough Jj was lying beside her and they were talking and that after a while he picked her up and carried her all the way to the chateau. She then remembered him tucking her into bed and her stopping him from leaving the room. After her long ponder session she remembered that she kissed someone. But who? She went through the night again and remembered a new scenario in the middle of the night. Her laying the darkness and watching him sleep, his blonde curls a mess. She then accidentally sighed loudly whilst trying to cuddle up to him where he looked down at her with his bright, blue eyes. They then exchanged words before she reached over and kissed him gently. She shot up out of her daydream, sitting upright on her bed. JJ?! She kissed JJ?! A million thoughts entered her mind. Does he remember? Will this change their friendship? Do the other pogues know? Does he like her? Does she love him?

Kiara was practically shaking getting ready to meet the gang at the chateau. They weren’t doing anything special, just drinking and talking-the usual. But she couldn’t shake the memory of her and her best friend kissing in his bed last night. How was she going to look him in the eye. She kissed him, then didn’t mention it the next morning when he made her pancakes. What was she doing?

JJ was having a pretty chill day which was good because it meant he didn’t have to do much. But, this meant his mind had a lot of space to think about certain things. About certain people. He remembered her words that morning, ‘everything that happened last night was a blur’. Did she just not want to remember it or was she just extremely wasted? Hopefully the latter. Jj doesn’t even want to imagine what being friend zoned by Kiara’s like, he doesn’t want their friendship to change. Luckily John B returned from his rendezvous from the previous night and was in high spirits which managed to distract JJ from his thoughts. Unluckily though he decided that the four of them would all hang out tonight, Jj justt smiled and nodded whilst he worried about how he was going to act around Kie and whether she’d have remembered what happened. 

Kiara arrived at the chateau and noticed that all three of the boys were sat out the front drinking beer. Honestly this out Kie at ease a bit more cause at least two people who were completely unaware of what happened last night were there too. As she greeted them and sat on the grass beside them her immediate thoughts were that she was exaggerating. It was a just a kiss. One stupid kiss. That he’d probably forgot about or ignored. It’s not like she slept with him or anything, she wasn’t that wasted. 

The four sat around talking and laughing till dawn. JJ loved nights like this, where he can spend time with his real family. It assured him how he was surrounded by people that love and care for him and that a family isn’t necessarily bonded by blood. He didn’t need his asshole of a father, not when he had them. Everyday he was flooded with relief when realising he didn’t need to go home and risk seeing his Dad. Risk being pounded to the ground, pain filling his body, tears pricking his eyes. Every time it happened, his Dad beating him, he wonders if that would be the last. His dad was strong, a lot stronger than him so it wouldn’t surprise JJ if his body gave up and he would die right there and then. He would always think that if he ended up dead in his Dad’s arms whether he would regret beating his son. Whether he would start to sob and the guilt would finally kick in. That his son never deserved to be pummelled every time they had a run in. That it wasn’t his fault that his mother left and that he had her bright blue eyes and head of golden curls. But sitting here with his friends, his family he was happy. It didn’t matter that Kie and him had kissed because he knew that whatever happened she would never leave him. That she would always be there to look after and protect him, that she would love and cherish him. Make him realise his worth. JJ never really thought about or expressed his emotions he immediately thought it must just be the weed, but he secretly knew he hadn’t smoked a lot.

By 3am John B and Pope had retired back into the Chateau, Pope mumbling something about waking up early and that his Dad was going to kill him. JJ grinned and waved the boys night. Now he was left with Kiara. She looked so beautiful, staring at the sky, her rich curls blowing in the wind. In that moment JJ couldn’t believe that she was real he decided that she was too good for this world therefore a figment of his imagination. By now he figured the weed was taking its effects. 

The hammock swinging more violently interrupted him from his thoughts. Kie had moves to lay beside him and had tucked herself into his side, her arm draped across his chest. She sighed contently. Jj pecked here forehead before resting his head on top of hers. This is what we wanted this peace, this calm, this contentment. With her. 

After a few minutes of silence Kiara turned her head to face Jj before gently whispering, “JJ?”  
He hummed between his lips, “yeah?”  
Kiara decided she wasn’t going to think she wasn’t going to ask questions she was going to do. You only live your life once and this is JJ we’re talking about. My JJ. In one swift motion she leant up to kiss him softly it took him a moment to react before he kissed her deeply, snaking his arm round her waist whilst resting his other hand on her cheek. This was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!


End file.
